


Peace, Just For Today

by CerydwinTheMermaid



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Love and Legends, Romance, lovestruck, voltage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerydwinTheMermaid/pseuds/CerydwinTheMermaid
Summary: A little thing I wrote after the ending of Helena's season 2. Just imagining there is a day to pass before Helena and MC have to continue their journey!





	Peace, Just For Today

So this was it, safety, even just for a little while. two days ago Helena and MC had made it to the castle of those who were once Helena's greatest enemy. They were at the Retainers' mercy. Yesterday, Helena had sworn fealty to Lord Reiner Wolfson. A tense but otherwise quiet dinner came next, followed by a.. conversation in Reiner's study.  
"I bear a message from the Council of Five. They request your presence... and that you bring Helena Klein with you."  
So the soldier had said.  
And so plans were quickly made. There would be one day to prepare for the journey. Horses readied, food rations packed, all that was needed. One day in the castle. One day of peace.

 

Now, MC lie half awake next to her lover in a comfortable, safe, warm bed. She had slept peacefully so far, and the sun had not yet started to rise, but the movement of the blonde woman beside her made her stir awake.  
"Helena..."  
MC mumbled with half open eyes, trying to figure out what woke her up. The woman in question, she noticed quickly, was struggling as if trapped by the blankets that were around her. The small amount of light coming from the moon and stars through the window glistered in the thin layer of sweat covering the pale woman's skin. She seemed to be whimpering, whispering.  
"Please- no, I don't want-"  
MC heard the soft sounds. Helena seemed frightened, even if it was only a dream.  
"I won't kill for you- I won't.. I won't.. Don't hurt me please- no no..AH!"  
Helena let out a yelp and MC quickly moved closer to her. She wouldn't make her feel more trapped than she already seemed to, but pried off the blankets that Helena struggled with and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Trying to hold it there as she struggled.  
Oh how it hurt to see her lover suffer so much. But she wouldn't budge. She had to help her. She had to do something.  
"It's me Helena, you're safe, you're okay.."  
At first the words had no effect, but as MC continued whispering sweet nothings in a kind voice, slowly Helena calmed. It may have been an hour or more, and the first hints of sunlight already started to make their way into the room, but Helena's struggle ceased and made way for a calm heartbeat and slow breathing.  
"You're so.. soft... So.. Good.. and.... kind.. to.. me.."  
MC couldn't hold back a smile at what Helena said now in her sleep. She looked peaceful, at last. And with that, MC put the blankets back over the both of them and let herself fall back to sleep as well, for whatever time there was left to do so.

When finally she woke up again, it was to the sleepy eyes of Helena. It seemed she had woken up as well, but only just. "Good morning my love." She spoke softly.  
"You look lovely today."  
MC chuckled at those words.  
"I could get used to waking up like this."  
MC said, cuddling into Helena, who in turn wrapped her arms around her under the thick blankets.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
This was an easier way of asking, 'Do you remember the pretty intense and horrible nightmares you had?'  
"I slept like a rock, thankfully."  
Helena stretched, a content purr in her voice as she groaned. Both women sat up a bit, with Helena leaning against the headboard of the bed and MC half sitting, half laying against her.  
"What about you, my love?"  
"Just the same. This bed feels even more comfortable than the one at Asta's tavern, and a lot less cold than the ones at the Witch Queen's castle."  
Helena nodded to that in agreement.  
"Then again, I only really need you to keep me warm.."  
MC smirked into the words, kissing Helena after she said them. And so they stayed for a little while, just kissing and smiling together. Peaceful.  
They were called out for breakfast soon enough, and led back to the same hall they had dined at the previous night. Although most of the tension from then was still there, and a bit more because of the message received about the Council, the two women felt safer and better now that they'd had a good night sleep and a lot of time to properly wake up.  
Finally, both to break the silence and just because it seemed like a good idea to request this, MC spoke up.  
"Lord Reiner,"  
she started carefully yet with enough confidence,  
"I was wondering.. If we're going to be on the road and fight this war, well.. Helena has taught me how to defend myself when weaponless, but should I not learn to use a weapon as well?"  
Right, maybe that seemed like a good idea in MC's head, but most of the Retainers did not seem to appreciate the idea of either Helena or MC to be armed in any way. After a short silence, Reiner spoke up.  
"I'm sorry, lady MC, but I would prefer to not.. take such a step as of yet."  
After a contemplative look and a glare from Altea as he did, Iseul spoke up.  
"My lord if I may."  
His eyes turned from Reiner to MC.  
"I have some arrows made to be harmless, a cushion at their end instead of an arrowhead. You might use them, and practice with a bow."  
MC's eyes lit up immediately, and even Helena flashed a small smile, even if Altea, August and Saerys frowned at the idea. The decision was Reiner's, and he gave a small nod.  
"Very well. You may practice with these arrows, under watch of a guard."  
"Thank you!!"  
MC cheered, looking up at Helena, who was still taller even if they were both seated.  
"Could you teach me?"  
Helena could try to hide that smile all she wanted, but to MC it was as easy to see as the fact that she was beautiful wearing it. Helena looked to Reiner for permission, and when he nodded, Helena nodded back to MC.  
"I'm not especially good with archery, but I'll be glad to help you learn the basics."

And so the first plan for today was made. Iseul and an appointed guard led the two women to a courtyard, at which targets were already placed. He gave them a bow and the arrows promised; a cushion of the end of each instead of a deadly pointy metal arrowhead. They were left alone; next to the guard watching over them of course to make sure no one attacked anyone or tried to escape or whatever.  
"Alright, so how does this work? Archery's not really a thing in my world, other than in movies- uh, I mean stories."  
"First things first, my love, I can not for the life of me believe you asked to do this and then actually were allowed to..!"  
"Well have a little faith, Helena, you're not going to get what you want if you don't try to reach it.. And I believe in kindness and trust."  
The two smiled at each other with loving eyes, and Helena nodded finally.  
"As you say. Now, stand like this;"  
Helena stood with her body straight and proud, toes pointing forward and her left arm towards the target. MC followed her lead, holding the bow in one hand and the first arrow in the other while Helena put the other arrows on the ground for now.  
"Now just, shoot. I want to see what you can do without my help."  
Oh MC shot alright. It didn't go more than a few meters, or even straight, but she shot. Making her blush when Helena chuckled. That blush only grew, however, when Helena moved to stand behind her. Holding her in just the right way to both show her how to shoot... and make her quite flustered. And so they went on, laughing together and training together. Helena, being a sorceress rather than an archer, only knew so much. But it was fun either way, and at least now MC knew something more than she did beforehand. When MC's arms ended up too tired to properly pull the bow string, finally they retreated back to their chambers.  
MC groaned as the door closed behind Helena, dropping herself down on the bed.  
"My muscleees!"  
She let out.  
"They hurt! Why didn't you tell me that was gon'happen.."  
Helena laughed at MC's whining and watched as she lay on her back.  
"Why, you seemed so excited I didn't want to halt you! Though I do know something to make your muscles stop aching.. Something that might make you feel better..."  
The smirk on Helena's face and dark look in her eyes made MC's eyebrow arch.  
"Massage?"  
She said carefully. Helena nodded and started to walk over in slow, deliberate steps.  
"Take off your tunic and turn over."  
MC didn't need to be told twice, quickly losing the tunic and flipping her body so she was on her stomach and her head was in a pillow. Helena chuckled and carefully sat down on top of her, on her lower back so she had plenty of access to the shoulders she wanted.  
"Calm down now, it's only a massage. You put a lot of strain on your shoulder blades out there. They need some relaxation."  
MC huffed into the pillow, and let out another sound when Helena's hands started digging into her back.  
MC moved her head somewhat so she wasn't suffocating herself in that pillow, and spoke in a voice quiet enough to be a whisper.  
"Gosh that's amazing...."  
Her eyes were closed, focusing just on the feeling of those hands. Those amazing, incredible, strong, gentle hands. Pushing and digging in all the right places, releasing any tension she might have.  
"Is this okay?"  
Helena asked after a few minutes, needing confirmation.  
"It's absolutely perfect."  
Was the answer.  
"Can we do this more often?"  
Helena chuckled and that smile didn't leave her face.  
"We'll just have to see.."

The massage lasted for a long time, though eventually MC made herself turn her body around to lay on her back again knowing Helena's hands must be getting tired.  
"C'mere"  
If she didn't feel happy enough in Helena's arms this morning, now she felt so relaxed she could stay in that bed with her forever. And Helena obliged her in leaning down for a kiss. A wonderful kiss, short but sweet, as MC sat underneath Helena. They moved again finally though; both sitting up a bit more comfortably as MC made a start on pulling her tunic back on.

"To stay on the topic of being all relaxed and happy and together and in love.. how about we play like a game or something?"  
MC suggested, answered by a smile and a nod from the blonde.  
"Anything specific you had in mind my love?"  
Ohh, it still gave MC tingles to hear her say that. Every time.  
"Uuuuh.. we could guess animals? Like, I think of an animal and you have to ask questions to find out what it is, but you can't ask directly what it is, you've just gotta say like does it live in the sea or is it brown or is it bigger than me or whatever."  
Helena's smile widened a little bit at this idea.  
"Actually- no that wouldn't work, you probably don't even know of half the animals. I haven't seen any giraffes or rhinos or pandas running around here. Okay no, something simpler. How about, I pick something in the room with a specific color, and you have to figure out what it is."  
Helena just smiled and nodded. Whatever MC wanted was fine by her.  
"Okay, so you start by saying... I spy with my little eye....."  
MC trailed off her sentence, looking around the room before my eyes fall back on Helena's.  
"Something white."  
"That flower over there."  
"What- how did you..!"  
Helena chuckled and shrugged.  
"I guess I'm just very good at this game."  
MC groaned and nodded.  
"Fine, your turn then."  
"Alright, I spy with my little eye, something pink."  
MC nods and looks around the room, making a few guesses here and there. Flowers, bed sheets, carpet.. Nothing.  
"Okay I am pretty damn sure I have named everything in this room that has the slightest bit of pink on it. I give up."  
Helena looks at MC with a wide, shining smile and puts a hand on her cheek.  
"Your cheeks have been pink this entire time..."  
"What- no that's not fair!!"  
Both women laugh as the game finds its end. They cuddle up together again after a few light pokes and tickles from MC as revenge. Helena's only prize for winning is a deep kiss, and the cuddle that continues on afterwards. Laying calmly on the bed together until finally MC speaks up to break the silence.

"You know, in my world, there is this kingdom called Greece. And there's this story, about the history of this kingdom. See, the people there believed in many gods. Gods of love, and of growth, and of war and of many other things."  
Helena smiled and nodded, ever eager to hear more about this world MC came from.  
"And at the temple of one of them; Athena, goddess of wisdom and reason, served a beautiful woman named Medusa. Now this woman was, incredible really. Kind and good and hardworking."  
MC smiled gently at Helena. Incredible indeed.  
"People all over visited the temple just for a glance at Medusa.  
She even caught the eye of Poseidon, god of the sea, who wanted her for himself. But Medusa would not accept this, as she was to stay pure as a priestess to Athena's temple. Still, Poseidon did not budge and had his way with her. Athena was angry with what had happened, and rather than directing that anger towards Poseidon, she punished Medusa over what had happened, even though she had no control over it."  
As MC's expression saddened, so did Helena's. It was not a happy story, after all. Still MC continued even when her voice became hoarse. She knew Helena needed to hear this.

"Athena turned Medusa's hair, of which she was once so envious, into a head of snakes. And any one that would look at her would be turned to stone. And so Medusa became known to the world as a monster. Many heroes attempted to hunt her down to murder her, only to die trying. Until finally a hero named Perseus was tasked to kill Medusa, and was given the help from the gods. For example, Athena, the goddess to which Medusa had once pledged her life to, gave Perseus a shield that could reflect her face that had turned so many to stone to protect herself.  
Perseus killed Medusa, and from her severed body rose the unborn child of her and Poseidon; Pegasus, a white, winged steed. A symbol for the freedom that Medusa had longed for. And even after her death, her head was used to ward off evil.  
Now you see, darling, the moral to this story... the people of Greece thought Medusa was a monster. A hideous creature that needed to be killed. Their mighty gods made them believe the same. The people thought she was evil, when she was capable of so much good if she'd only been given the chance to show it.... Sound familiar?"

MC didn't know what she'd expected, but she felt her heart crack as a small tear slipped down Helena's cheek.  
"You deserve a second chance, Helena. You deserve for this war within you to end, you deserve peace and love."  
Helena let out a choked laugh.  
"I didn't kill in self defense, unlike this girl from your little story. I reveled in the power the Witch Queen lend out to me."  
"You didn't know any better. You didn't know there was another way, a better way.."  
MC shifted from her position on the bed, holding her hand out to Helena's. When the other woman rested her hand in MC's, she held it with both of hers. Firm and yet gentle all the same. Protective and warm. Just like Helena had always been with her.

"You don't need to forget what you've done like it was nothing, but you can heal so much if you only learn from it. Learn from your mistakes, Helena, and realize that they are not all that you are. You are so much more than what you've done-"

Maybe it was too hard to hear all that MC had to say, or maybe she was just so thankful to hear it, or maybe it was both and more. But Helena interrupted the words with a fiery kiss, cupping MC's face carefully with her hands as if she was the most fragile and precious thing in the world. In all the worlds.  
Although she had tried her very best to find it, there was no hesitation in MC's voice when she spoke, no twisted lies or hidden truths. Instead MC let out her held in breath through her nostrils as she just about melted into Helena's kiss and into her hands.  
Hands that were so soft compared to the harsh magic they so often wielded. Hands that might have withered away along with everything else Helena was, if things had gone differently. All the beauty, all the pain, all the strength and kindness that had so far been hidden away under the Witch Queen's grasp.  
"Witch queen? More like bitch queen.."  
MC mumbled under her breath as the two pulled away ever so slightly.  
"What??"  
Helena chuckled lightly as her hands still caressed her lover's cheeks.  
"Oh! I just- I would really like to have a word with her sometime about common decency."  
"The most silly things come out from your lips sometimes, my love."  
"If it makes you laugh, I don't mind. That, aaaand I think my lips can do a lot more good than just that."  
Both women giggled at that statement.  
"Is that so? Let me just check.."  
Helena's words made MC blush, but it was hidden away quickly as the blonde rolled on top of her in the midst of another kiss. Although the sudden movement made MC gasp, she didn't mind it one bit. What she minded even less was that kiss- ohh that kiss. It felt more like magic than any blue fire ever could. It was passionate, and sweet, and so soft one might wish it would never ever end. And it didn't end, at least not for a little while. All through light caresses and giggles between the kisses. When finally they did part, it was only because of a knock on the door. 

"My ladies?"  
Solaire's voice sounded muffled through the door. Both women quickly sat up from the bed, and Helena patted down MC's hair to make it look less like they were up to something in that bed. With a big smile still on her face, MC opened the door.  
"Solaire, hi! Is everything okay?"  
The faerie looked from MC to Helena with a cautious smile. It was still quite obvious they had definitely been up to something in that bed.  
"Ah yes, of course. I just came to bring you some wine, I figured you might be able to use it to relax, after all that you've been through lately."  
She handed a tray with two goblets and a surprisingly large jug of red liquid, carefully over to MC who took it with an even bigger smile than what she wore before.  
"You're the best!!"  
"You are most welcome. Do enjoy. I'll leave you to it, then."

Solaire quickly bolted, and Helena chuckled from upon the bed.  
"Surely she didn't realize..."  
MC said with a giggle as she made her way back over there.  
"My love, your tunic. She realized."  
MC looked down quickly at Helena's words, her eyes widening at the buttons and laces of her tunic that were quite obviously still open. Even if it was only about half way down.  
"Oops.."  
Both women laughed and Helena shook her head.  
"At least you got the wine before she ran off."  
"You're right, and I suppose she was too. I could use it."  
Helena smiled at MC with glee in her eyes as the tray was set down on the bed between the two.  
"I'd much rather keep my wits about me for now, but you are quite welcome to have as much as you'd like."  
"Don't mind if I do."  
"And would you also amuse me some more with stories about your world? I'm still quite curious about where you come from.."

And so she did. MC talked about myths, like Baba Yaga and mermaids and banshees. She talked about sights; like the great pyramids of Egypt, the Taj Mahal, and the statue of Liberty. She talked about people, painters, actors, singers. Anything good, anything happy and amazing.  
"And we have comedians too, right, and like these people online that tell jokes with pictures and they're called memes and they're uh-ma-zing. I can tell you a few jokes!! It'll be greeeat!"  
Ah yes, and she'd been drinking. It wasn't even that much, but well. Enough for MC to losen up a little.  
"Okay- okay how about this. If I say knock knock, you say who's there. And then I say something else and then You say that and also say who. Okay are you ready??"  
Helena had kept the same twinkling glee in her eyes all through the stories and tales and things MC had to say about her world. No less now, even if she did plan to take that wine away from her very soon.  
"I'm ready."  
"Knock knock."  
"...."  
"Knock knock."  
"...What was I supposed to say again?"  
"You're supposed to say who's there! Come on, again. Knock knock."  
"Who's there..?"  
"Iva."  
At a silence from Helena, MC mouthed what she was supposed to say.  
"Iva...who?"  
"I've a sore hand from holding up this cup!"  
Helena watched as MC giggled in the most adorable way she thought could ever be possible, and she chuckled in return. Taking the half full goblet from her with quick but gentle hands.  
"Yes, I think you've had enough of that, anyway."  
MC whined as her precious drink was taken from her, but didn't protest much.  
"Buuuuut..."  
"Come on now my dear, you'd have had the whole jug of it if I hadn't just stopped you. Plus, I don't want you waking up with a headache."  
"I'll stop drinking, but only if I can have a kiss."  
Helena chuckled and playfully kissed MC on the palm of her hand. MC, in turn, was about to protest when Helena placed her hand down again, and kissed her quite deeply, the way she meant to. Deep and passionately on the lips, with plump lips pressing into and around each other. When Helena slowly pulled away, both of them were blushing.  
"Better?"  
"Much better."  
"Then why don't you give me more of your jests. I enjoyed that first one."

MC grinned and nodded, moving to sit on her knees in front of Helena.  
"I tried to take a picture of some fog....... MIST!"  
MC held her hand over her mouth not to laugh too much, while Helena just watched her, amazed and confused all at the same time. Was this a joke of her world? It must be, why else would MC be laughing so hard at it.  
"OKAY here's another one."  
MC said as she managed to calm herself.  
"Where do animals go when their tails fall off? The retail store!"  
Again MC laughed, throwing her head back as she did, gasping as that little movement made her tumble back and off the bed. She would've fallen, too, if Helena hadn't acted so quickly in catching her and pulling her back on to the bed. Her one arm around MCs back while the other held her hand. They were so close now that they could feel each other's breathing, and the fast beating of both of their hearts rumbled like quiet drums. Only their whispers breaking the rhythm.

"Careful now."  
"Sorry.."  
"That's alright. I caught you, did I not? No harm done."  
MC smiled and nodded. She did catch her.  
"I'll always be there, and I'll always catch you."  
That quick intense moment had turned the whole mood around, and MC's cheeks were red in the excitement.  
"I think you might've been right to cut me off from that wine, it's getting to my head a little bit."  
"More than a little bit, but it's late anyway."  
As if she was cued by those words, MC yawned. Helena carefully helped her lay down on the bed they had been sitting on for what seemed like, and might very well be, hours. Their voices remained quiet now rather than voicing the enthusiasm of before.

"You're so beautiful.. I almost think I'm still in the dream I thought I was in when you found me the first time."  
Helena smiled that gorgeous smile and shook her head lightly as to shrug off the compliment.  
"No, I'm serious Helena. You're absolutely stunning. I mean your face- your- your skin and.."  
MC didn't quite know what words she could possibly use to describe her.  
"And your hair is all long and light and soft and wavy.. Like a winter storm- no, like.. Like a summer's breeze. You know, when all the pollen of all the bright flowers dance around in the wind, and you can go run around half naked if you want cause it's so nice and warm and comfy and safe."  
Helena stared MC in the eyes, amazed by all her words. Amazed by her kindness, amazed by all the things she saw in her. All the things she showed Helena about herself.  
"I've.... never been compared to summer before. It was always, cold like ice and dark like the night.."  
"But those things can be wonderful too Helena. Cold can make me feel so much more alive. Ice can crystallize and glimmer and shine. The night can show so many stars, so many dreams and things far far away but no less beautiful."  
Helena smiled an honest smile at the honesty in MC's voice. Not knowing what to say to all of it, instead she pulled the dark haired girl into her arms in a tight hug. They were laying side by side but now they lie as one.  
"Thank you.."  
Helena mumbled into her lover's locks.  
"You don't need to thank me, darling, you just need to try and believe me."  
Helena simply nodded, only pulling away to put out the candle on the bedside table and pull the covers over their bodies.  
"I love you, MC."  
"I love you too. With all my heart. And we will make it through this journey, together."  
"I hope so.. Now let's sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or something if you enjoyed!!


End file.
